Whatever Will Be
by sashsweetie
Summary: Resistance is futile. Seven decides to pursue a relationship with her Captain, and nothing will stand in her way! J/7 fic starting with "One Small Step" and continuing on - perhaps deviating from the reality of the show - from there. 2nd chapter changed.
1. Chapter 1

Seven of Nine didn't turn as Captain Kathryn Janeway entered the dark room where she stood and watched the stars go by.

Janeway didn't speak, but moved to stand beside her in silence.

When she didn't start a conversation, Seven's eyes examined her quizzically. Janeway chuckled and turned to face her friend. As their eyes met, the Captain's smile faded. "I thought I'd lost you." She said softly, her eyes examining Seven with worry.

"I didn't think we were coming back." Seven admitted quietly.

Janeway swallowed. "Neither did I." She stared ahead of her, out the window. "I'm sorry, Seven." She shook her head. "I shouldn't have pressured you to go. If you had…"

Seven cut her off. "But I didn't. I'm right here." Janeway turned to look at her and found the beautiful part Borg looking at her intensely. "You were correct. It was a fascinating experience. A very…_human _experience. That was the point of the exercise, was it not?"

Janeway nodded slowly. "It was" she agreed slowly.

Seven eyed her friend carefully. Kathryn was distressed. Distressed it seemed, about _her_, and what theoretically could have occurred earlier that day. It was a human attribute of her Captain that she could still not quite fathom. "Would you like to join me for some tea?" she gestured to the empty mess hall.

"Hmm." Janeway pondered. "Why don't we go back to my quarters and have something a little stronger? I think today's events merit a glass of wine."

"Alcohol interferes with my cortical node." Seven reminded her politely, nonetheless following Janeway's lead towards the door.

"Seven, alcohol interferes with _everyone's_ brain. Have a glass of wine with me."

Seven raised an eyebrow "As you wish."

Not long afterwards they were seated in Janeway's quarters, sipping red wine. Janeway leaned forward on the couch to refill Seven's glass lazily. "Why _did_ you bring Lieutenant Kelley's body back with you?" she questioned, genuinely interested in the Borg's reasoning.

Seven pondered for a moment. "By watching his logs, I observed the type of man he was. He spent the last hours of his life recording data about an anomaly on the chance that someone might find it in the future. He was utterly devoted to science, and when he realised he wouldn't see his family again, did the best he could with the time he had left. I admire that. He earned my respect. He deserved to be honoured."

"A valid sentiment" Janeway agreed, taking another sip of her wine.

"Captain…" Seven trailed off as she swirled her wine in her glass.

"Kathryn" Janeway corrected mildly.

A hint of a smile crossed Seven's face. "Kathryn" she corrected herself. "Commander Chakotay brought up a strange subject earlier. He asked what I wanted to be when I was a child. I told him that at six years old, I wished to be a ballerina. The Commander informed me it was not too late to pursue that…dream." She finished awkwardly.

Janeway raised an eyebrow. "And?" she prompted.

"I researched the subject. Ballet helps to tone the body, develop often unused muscle groups, and promotes concentration and stamina. I was wondering what you thought of my pursuing training in the area." She looked at Janeway expectantly.

"I suppose it could help provide a link to your memories from your childhood" Janeway mused. "But why are you asking my opinion?"

Seven looked away. "Because it seems illogical to learn ballet simply because my six year old self had an interest in the area."

Janeway couldn't help it. She started laughing. Seven looked hurt. Gently, the Captain reached across the couch and squeezed her friend's hand. "I'm sorry Seven, your expression was just priceless." She wiped her eyes. "There are many logical reasons to explore something you were interested in during your childhood. We've already covered some of them, not to mention that ballet has been a valued form of dance on Earth for centuries. I think it's a wonderful idea. You could pursue your interest in music at the same time. Most ballet is set to classical music."

The other woman appeared relieved by her validation and nodded. "Thank you, C-Kathryn."

"No problem." Captain Janeway smiled and then covered a yawn.

"I should let you get some rest." Seven set her wine glass down on a nearby table and stood abruptly.

Janeway looked up at her in surprise. "You can finish your drink, Seven. I won't keel over and snore on you."

Seven sat back down and picked her half-full glass up again. "Alright." She agreed. She examined Janeway with bright blue eyes that made the Captain feel as though she was being x-rayed. "What interests did you have as a child?"

Janeway chuckled. "Ballet. Hiking. Tennis. Space and science, of course."

"Art?" Seven questioned.

Janeway shook her head. "No, that interest is more recent." She put down her now-empty glass. "And the others I haven't practiced in a long time."

Seven nodded. "Nonetheless, I would welcome any advice on the subject of ballet."

"Of course."

"I need to regenerate." Seven pointed out. "It has been an…interesting day, and the wine is producing out of the ordinary effects in my body chemistry."

Janeway nodded. "Alright. I should get some rest myself." She stood. Seven followed suit and made her way towards the door. "Good night, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night." Seven replied, exiting the room. In the doorway she paused. "And Kathryn?" Janeway looked up at her. "Thank you for the wine, the sensations it produces are most pleasant."

Janeway chuckled. "We'll do it again some time."

Seven nodded. "I would like that."

Janeway stood watching the closed door in amusement for a few moments after she left. She found her Astrometrics officer to be a most fascinating creature. A dry sense of humour combined with social innocence and barely flawed intelligence and logic to form a blunt, often aggravating, and sometimes hilarious personality all locked away inside a killer body. It created interesting situations, to say the least. The entirety of the male staff was attracted to her, but a good number of them couldn't stand her superiority complex. Janeway didn't think Seven ever let her guard down around anyone other than herself and the Doctor.

Pondering her Borg friend, Kathryn Janeway tidied up and prepared herself for bed. It had been a long and trying day. She would have to talk to Chakotay in the morning – while his devotion to science could not be faulted, he'd almost gotten the away team killed. She was actually somewhat surprised by Seven's lack of comment on the issue.

Her Astrometrics officer haunted her dreams.

After a full regeneration cycle, Seven of Nine sat preparing a formal report on Commander Chakotay's lack of perspective and errors in judgement during their mission. While the away team had come back alive, it was no thanks to the Commander. Their survival had been a result of ingenuity on the part of the rest of the crew. While she and Lieutenant Torres tended to rub each other the wrong way, Seven had to admit the woman had just saved her life with quick thinking.

The Captain was trying her hardest to keep a straight face as she read over Seven's official report, as the aforementioned was standing in her ready room, hands clasped behind her back, waiting for Janeway to comment.

The report was scathing. In its kindest possible interpretation it would be a distinct blow to Chakotay's none-too-delicate ego. Janeway cleared her throat. "Seven?" she ventured.

"Yes, Captain." Came the cool reply.

"I notice you have not made recommendations for the treatment of this issue." Janeway put down the PADD and looked up at her Astrometrics officer.

"No. I thought it best to ask your input as you know the Commander far better than I do." Seven shifted slightly. "Not to mention that when I became angry with him at the time, he informed me I had an "attitude"." The final word fell from Seven's tongue as though it were poisonous.

The Captain smirked. In the end, Seven of Nine did indeed have quite the attitude. Janeway clasped her hands under her chin. "I will speak to Commander Chakotay prior to his return to active duty and let you know what the outcome of the discussion is. We can then decide what direction to take. Is that satisfactory?"

"Indeed."

Janeway nodded wearily. "Dismissed."

Seven turned to leave, and the Captain couldn't help but observe as her lovely figure swayed its way across the room. As the doors closed she rubbed her eyes tiredly and stood, making her way to the replicator to order yet another cup of coffee.

Several weeks later, Captain Janeway sat in sick bay, waiting for Seven of Nine to wake up. When she did, bewildered blue eyes looked up at her. "Kathryn?" the Borg asked in a fear-tinged voice.

Janeway smiled sadly. "Hello, Seven." Seven tried to sit up and Janeway placed a restraining hand on her shoulder. "It's all right. You're just disoriented."

"Why?" Seven demanded.

"The Doctor had to make some adjustments. You did quite a bit of damage to your cortical node when you tried to assimilate all of that data."

Recognition sparked in Seven's eyes. "I was experiencing paranoia." Janeway nodded silently. Seven looked at her. "You convinced me to come back to Voyager. To come home."

"Yes." Janeway squeezed her hand gently.

"I accused you of…" contrition spread across Seven's features. "I'm sorry, Captain."

"That's quite all right." Janeway smiled at her blond friend. "I was going to invite you for dinner in my quarters, if you're feeling up to it."

"I do feel as though I require nutrition at this time, thank you." Seven moved to get up, this time restrained by a different hand.

"Not until I've examined you." The Doctor informed her sternly. Janeway moved so he could access his patient. Seven sat stoically through a neural exam before the Doctor (albeit grumpily) allowed her to leave. "You may feel the need to sleep" The Doctor told the Borg "as well as to regenerate. You've put a lot of strain on your human parts as well."

Seven looked slightly confused by this concept let Janeway lead her out of sick bay and back to the Captain's quarters. "Now sit down" she instructed Seven "I'm going to make something that the replicator never quite mastered. It's one of my favourites."

"What is the name of this dish?" Seven inquired.

"Welsh rarebit" The Captain replied, making her way over to the replicator and ordering a series of ingredients. Seven watched her with interest until her eyes started to close.

When she awoke the room smelt wonderful and she was covered with a blanket. Janeway sat at the table facing her, sipping a cup of coffee and reading something off a PADD. When she noticed Seven's movement she looked up and smiled. "How was your first experience with sleeping?"

Seven sat up slowly, blushing. She had fallen asleep in the Captain's quarters! "Different."

"It looked peaceful." Janeway commented, somewhat wistfully.

"Yes." Seven agreed. "I feel refreshed."

"Are you hungry? Dinner's ready."

"Thank you." Seven relinquished the blanket to the couch and joined her Captain at the table. Momentarily Janeway placed something that looked like bread covered in melted cheese in front of her, along with a bowl of soup.

"Welsh rarebit and French onion soup." She informed her guest. Seven raised an eyebrow. Janeway chuckled. "It's good! Just try it." She sat down across from her friend and started cutting off a chunk of her own. Seven sighed and followed suit, slipping a piece of the concoction into her mouth after a moment. It was good. An interesting mix of textures and flavours. Warm. Comforting.

Janeway was watching her apprehensively. Seven nodded. "You are right, it is delicious." She informed Janeway, who relaxed a little.

"I'm glad. It would be upsetting if you didn't like one of my favourite meals."

"Indeed." She agreed.

That night she didn't stay too late, exhausted by her recent experiences. Janeway hugged her tightly when she left the room, and to her own surprise, Seven found herself hugging back. It felt…right. After a few moments they each pulled away.

"Good night, Captain. Thank you for the meal and the advice." Seven said formally, trying to cover her confusion.

Captain Janeway smiled warmly; destroying any awkwardness Seven was feeling. "You'll feel better after a full night's regeneration. I'll see you in the morning."

Seven nodded. "Sleep well." She left the room, making her way back to cargo bay 2 deep in thought. She and Captain Janeway did not usually make physical contact to that extent. Moreover, the contact seemed to make the Captain happy. It had stirred positive feelings in Seven. Seven pondered further. She enjoyed her time with Captain Janeway. They were close – friends even. Were these positive feelings simply a manifestation of the pleasure of being emotionally close with another human being? Or were they something else?

With those thoughts in her mind, Seven stepped into her alcove and began to regenerate.

In her own quarters, Kathryn Janeway was pondering the same issues. She felt many emotions for Seven – protectiveness, caring, friendship…But she was beginning to wonder if there was something more.

She groaned. She'd had feelings for women before, but how had she managed this?!


	2. Chapter 2

Seven gradually became aware that there was someone watching her as she practised the ballet steps she had learned in cargo bay 2. Turning, she found the Captain observing her session with a smile on her face. "You're picking it up quickly." Janeway commented wryly.

Seven made her way over. "Thank you, Captain. I feel as though I am having some trouble with my 'turn out'"

"It looks good to me." Janeway smiled. "I actually came to see if you wanted to join me for skating. Harry was talking about it and caught my fancy."

"Ice skating is a human winter activity, is it not?" Seven raised an eyebrow.

"It is" Janeway affirmed. "And, given your aptitude for ballet, I doubt you'll have a problem with it."

Seven nodded. "Alright. I am willing to try the activity."

"We'll need to change what you're wearing. I'll replicate the necessary items."

A few minutes later she handed Seven a pile of winter clothing and some skates. "My biosuit is far more efficient at regulating my body temperature." Seven commented as she eyed a sweater dubiously.

Janeway raised her eyebrows. "Wearing winter clothing is part of the fun, Seven."

Seven sighed and went behind a stack of storage containers to change. A few moments later her voice drifted out from behind. "Captain?" she sounded vaguely uncomfortable. "There is a problem."

"Are they the wrong size?" Janeway questioned.

"No. The clothing fits. However, I do not possess the necessary undergarments."

Janeway felt her face turning red. She hadn't considered that Seven might not wear underwear under that tight-fitting biosuit of hers! "One moment." She was aware her voice sounded slightly strangled. She went over to the replicator and ordered what she needed, passing it around the containers to Seven.

Moments later Seven's voice drifted out again. "Captain? I do not understand how this works."

Janeway pinched her nose and groaned internally before making her way around the storage containers to Seven, who had evidently worked out the underwear as she was wearing pants, but was holding the bra in confusion. "Could you assist me?" Seven seemed completely uninhibited by her nudity around the Captain. The Captain, however, was being made far more uncomfortable by her Astrometrics Officer's situation.

"Yes" it sounded more like a question. However, she took the bra that Seven handed her. "Turn around." Seven complied and Janeway let out a sigh. That was less distracting. She instructed Seven to put her arms through the holes and then moved on to the clasp.

Seven shivered as Captain Janeways fingers made contact with her skin. Evidently she was experiencing difficulty with thermoregulation as she was not wearing her biosuit. However, she didn't feel cold. Suddenly she realised that the shiver was due to the physical proximity of the Captain to her scantily clothed form. "There." Janeway's voice sounded close to her ear. Seven turned, observing the Captain with piercing blue eyes.

"Thank you." It came out quietly.

"No problem." Janeway couldn't seem to move, captured by Seven's gaze. Then she blinked and took a step back. "I'll let you finish." She turned and rapidly headed back behind the bulkheads.

Seven stood a moment, considering what had just occurred. Both she and the Captain had just been experiencing arousal. However, obviously this made the Captain uncomfortable. Seven understood Captain Janeway's taking issue with having a relationship with someone of a lower rank and how it would affect the command structure, however, Seven of Nine was not a member of Starfleet. She pulled on a sweater, socks, and her boots, and, as an afterthought, let her hair out of its clips and shook it out before making her way around the bulkhead.

"Your hair looks nice like that." Janeway smiled.

"Thank you, Captain. Shall we proceed to the holodeck?"

"Of course."

Seven got several lingering looks on the way, as most of the crew hadn't seen her in anything but her biosuit before. Seven, however, didn't notice. She was busy pondering her course of action with regard to the Captain.

In the holodeck, the Captain opened a simulation that Harry had created of a small clearing in the forest containing a lake and, conveniently, a small cabin. She and Seven pulled on their skates and Janeway stood, gliding out onto the ice. "Kathryn?" Janeway turned to find Seven standing unsteadily at the edge of the lake and chuckled, skating back to her.

"Sorry, I forgot you'd never done this before." She offered a hand, which Seven took. She pulled the younger woman along with her as she skated around the lake. As she had guessed, the Borg caught on pretty quickly. Despite that, she noticed that Seven had no intention of letting go of her hand, so she let her keep on holding it.

"This activity is enjoyable."

"Yes." Janeway agreed. However, she noticed, with confusion, that Seven had been looking at their joined hands when she said it.

They continued skating until it started getting dark in the simulation, and Seven started to shiver. The Captain realised she was probably not accustomed to maintaining her body temperature without the aid of her biosuit and suggested they go into the cabin. "I bet Harry keeps the makings for hot chocolate in there!" she urged.

"Hot chocolate?" Seven questioned.

"Yes. It's a traditional drink to have after ice skating."

"We wouldn't want to break tradition." Seven agreed, following her off the ice to change back into shoes.

A few minutes later, Janeway had a fire crackling in the wood-burning stove and had procured the necessary ingredients. She joined Seven on the couch while she waited for the room and the hot chocolate to heat up. Seven was still shivering, rubbing her arms. Janeway found a blanket and tucked it around her. "The fire will warm you up soon." She went over to the stove and returned with two mugs of hot chocolate. Seven sniffed hers carefully before taking a sip. Janeway watched her tentatively. However, Seven smiled.

"It tastes nice." She took another small sip. Kathryn smiled and sipped her own.

Seven was surprised to find herself growing drowsy in the heat of the small cabin and comfort of her clothing. She set down her empty mug and curled her feet up under the blanket into a more comfortable position.

Kathryn was amused as she watched Seven drift off to sleep on the couch beside her, curled under a blanket in such a mundane setting. Voyager seemed like a dream, and this Earthly setting the reality. This reminded her of her Mother's home in Indiana in the wintertime. She would have to take Seven there when they got back to Earth.

The Captain woke sometime later and was confused as to what was going on. She was lying on a couch in a small cabin with Seven of Nine curled up against her chest, sleeping. Kathryn smiled as she realised the situation. She shifted on the couch a little to make herself more comfortable. "Kathryn?" Seven sounded confused too as she moved to sit up. The Borg blushed slightly as she realised the position she was in. "Captain, I…" Kathryn brushed away her apology.

"We should probably head back." She pointed out. Not that she had much of an urge to move from their current position. Seven nodded, not looking too eager either. "I don't think I've slept that well in ages." The Captain commented.

"It was only my second experience with sleep, however, it was pleasant" Seven agreed, glad that Kathryn didn't seem to be feeling uncomfortable with their close proximity. Her stomach grumbled. Kathryn smiled.

"Computer, state the time."

"The time is 20 hours and 27 minutes."

"It's earlier than I thought." Janeway commented. "And I'm hungry too. Would you like to have dinner?"

Seven thought a moment. There were several scans that she had yet to do in Astrometrics, however, she did require nutrition. "Yes."

They went to a small restaurant in Tuscany. "One of my favourites" Kathryn said as they entered, winking.

Food could be good as long as it wasn't prepared by Mr. Neelix, Seven thought as she enjoyed a plate of fresh pasta in a tomato sauce. She voiced the comment, causing Kathryn to laugh.

"Poor Neelix." She chuckled. "It is true that your exposure to food has been somewhat…interesting."

"It has improved of late." Seven commented, looking meaningfully at her. Kathryn blushed.

"I'm glad you enjoy our time together." She said weakly.

"You do not?" Seven raised an eyebrow.

The Captain's eyes widened. "No! I do, very much so. I just…"

"You recognise the fact that we are attracted to one another and don't know how to reconcile it with the rules you have created for yourself as Captain." Seven supplied. "However, I am not a member of Starfleet."

Janeway opened her mouth and then shut it, not really knowing what to say. "I'm still your commanding officer." She pointed out. "It would degrade the chain of command." She had accepted at this point that there was no reason to deny anything. "Not to mention how I think the crew would feel about us being in a lesbian relationship!"

"Being in a relationship with you would not change how much I respect you or cause me not to obey your commands." Seven argued softly. "And your crew would be happy for you."

Kathryn closed her eyes in frustration. "It could change how I treat you."

"You wouldn't let it."

Kathryn opened her eyes. "How do you know?!" she asked, pain tingeing her voice. "You can't know that, Seven."

"No, but neither can you." The latter argued back.

"This conversation is over, Seven."

"You are afraid." Seven accused her steadily.

Janeway paused. "And you are so far past the line you can't even see it anymore." she continued a moment later. "Computer, end simulation."

"Kathryn, wait." Seven moved to stop her. Janeway stepped out of the way and stalked out of the holodeck.

They didn't mention the episode again. Kathryn tried everything over the next month or so to get her Astrometrics officer out of her head, including starting a relationship with a hologram, but nothing worked. She could feel Seven's gaze on her, and knew the rumours that were flying around the ship were hurting her friend, but she didn't know what else to do. Sometimes Seven would be in her ready room and she'd feel a little of the closeness they'd been beginning to share, but then they'd both draw back and put on their professional masks again.

It wasn't until Seven ended up in sick bay with a malfunctioning cortical node that she realised she couldn't hide forever. The thought of losing her was too hard. So she was there when Seven woke up. She took the Borg back to her room and told her she was right. She, the infallible Captain Kathryn Janeway, was infinitely afraid of relationships. She was afraid of getting close to people for fear of losing them like she'd lost her father. That the recent events had made her realise she'd rather have limited time than no time at all. That if Seven was willing to try, then so was she, but that she'd rather keep it from the rest of the crew.

"I believe I am enough of an anomaly without adding 'dating the Captain' to my repertoire." Seven agreed.

"...And, I'm sorry for how I've been acting." Janeway added, looking at the floor. A finger lifting her chin was the response. She found herself looking up into Seven of Nine's eyes.

"You were afraid." The Borg stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes. I was afraid. I am afraid. This isn't going to be easy, Seven."

A smirk crossed the Borg's face. "I like a challenge."


End file.
